Party Girls
by Arsenic Love
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have finally grown up. With sevral love intrests the two girls find themselves swept up in a world where Slytherins are always versus Gryffindor... except for a few well chosen exceptions, that is. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Cigarette Smoke And Stilleto Shoes

**Note: I do not own anything, it is all JK Rowlings, and I'm just using them to create a story for you (and me) to enjoy :) First Fan Fic, so please no flames... but helpful critisim is appreciated. The first two chapters (and start of the third) takes place at The Burrow, just so you know. Please R&R!**

* * *

Hermione Granger took a drag on her ciggarette then pulled her sweater closer to her, it was cold in the backyard of The Burrow. Hermione was 17 at the time, and smoking seemed to be some sort of a comfort to her. Not that she lived a horrible life, on the contrary, her life was almost perfect. It seemed more boys found her more attractive and at a flick of her wand she got whatever she wanted, without magic.

She supposed some of the credit to her new found attention had to go to her recent appearance change. She had done a charm on her hair, it was now waist length, and she had got bangs. Did all boys like long, straight hair? Or maybe it was just the way her new hair made Hermione carry herself, more confidently.

Hermione took another drag on her smoke when she seen the kitchen light flicker on, then the backdoor opened and Ginny walked out.

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed, "I thought you quit!?"

Hermione sighed, she was allowed to smoke here, Molly and Arthur knew what she was going through, they gave her a small mercy. Ginny, on the other hand, had not liked this about Hermione. Ginny wasn't jealous of Hermione, she just thought smoking was a sick habit.

"Ginny… please… you have no clue what I'm going through… please…" Hermione begged her friend to drop it. Hermione had gotten rather good at manipulating people, but she always used her "powers" for good…well almost always. But, it usually benefited her, in someway.

Ginny paused for a minute, hesitant to ask, but then she blurted out, "Well why don't you inform me then, Hermione? Your so… I don't know. Your not yourself, what are you going through? Can't you tell me? I thought we were best friends?"

Hermione let out a smoke ring then threw her ciggarette butt down and stamped it out with a shiny black high heel. How was she going to tell her best friend this? It wasn't exactly going to be "Topic Of The Year." But Hermione didn't think Ginny would judge her. They were best friends after all. "Ginny…" She started, slowly, taking deep breaths, "I...I'm..."

Ginny was tapping her foot slightly impatient, slightly intrested.

"I... failed Muggle Studies" Hermione lied, she got 97 in Muggle Studies, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Ginerva the truth.  
Hermione looked down, at her stiletto covered feet. Although, you couldn't really tell she was wearing them, she had skinny black jeans on, so they covered most of the shoe.

"No, ack-actually... I passed Muggle Studies... but... but there's, there's things going on, things that... that are hard to talk about" Hermione said the last bit in a rush. Her eyes teared up, but she quickly blinked then away, as she fumbled with the zipper on her butterscotch sweater.

"Like...?" Ginny pressed.

"Ginny..." Moaned Hermione, then continued... she knew she would have to have told her sooner or later, she would have rathered it be later, though, "I'm... no... My father has...he's taken on some bad...er... habits, to say the least."

Ginny Weasly stared at Hermione, it was the puzzled expression growing on her face that made hermione start talking agian, "Ginny... this is very hard for me to say... and I'd rather not do it, but you are my best friend, after all, so I... I guess I should tell you. My father is... has become slightly... angry."

Hermione knew that Ginny would understand what she ment, "Angry" was an understatment...

"Hermione..." Came Ginny's voice slow and gentley, "It's okay... by the time you go home next summer everything will be glossed over. It's probably just a phase."

Ms. Granger blushed and mumbled "Ginny... I don't know... and... and your mother said... said that I could stay here... for as long as I, as long as I like... my dad dosen't really want me home anymore..."

Ginny looked down, at her slippers, the cold night air seemed to have stilled at Hermione's words, as if, that, too, had abandoned her. Suddenly Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione, "So? Your still Hermione Granger. Your still my best friend, the world isn't over. And, look, Harry and Ron are still by your side. Your parents are the only people to blame, not you!"

All of a sudden Hermione's eyes got big and she bit her lip, nervously, before speaking; "No… no… they don't know. You cannot tell Harry and Ron! I know they won't judge me…but… I'm not ready for them to know, not yet, please not yet…"  
Ginny frowned, "They'll find out sooner or later."

"Yes…well, I don't so much care about them knowing that, as much as them knowing about why I got kicked out." Hermione muttered.  
"Why did you get kicked out?" Inquired Ginny.

Hermione looked away, she would need a smoke for this, she fished out a cigarette and lighter from her purse, and quickly inhaled the chemicals, before continuing, "My father… being very, very angry… and very picky about rules, would hate it if they walked in on their daughter… having… having sex."

Ginny gasped and giggled, along with Hermione, before saying "With who!?"

Hermione blushed slightly and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, on edge now.

"Krum…"

"No way!? What about my brother don't you like him!?" Ginny gasped, again. "Well…" Hermione continued, slowly, so she didn't seem like a whore, "I do really like him. A lot, actually… But I thought if me and Ron were ever to…have… you know…sex, then I would want to be good for him. Viktor was… like practise…See, Viktor's been coming out for a few summers...since fourth year...But this was the first time me...or him as ever... done...it."

Ginny nearly died laughing.

"Didn't it hurt?" She asked, innocently.

Hermione took a drag on her smoke, the answered, "Well… I guess it should have hurt more… It did hurt a little."

"Were you on Painkillers or something?" Ginny wondered.

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and said "I didn't take Painkillers… but I may, or may not have been on… Acid… that's another reason my father nearly kille- nearly... hurt me..."

Ginny stared, open mouthed at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione questioned, she knew all about Ginny's fancy for liquor…but that was over now.

Ginny shrugged and said, slightly darkly, "I knew you smoked but I didn't know you did… other things."

"It was only one time!" Hermione yelled, rather loudly. The result of her yell, was Harry looking out of Percy's old bedroom window and snarling "It's one in the bloody morning, go to bed, will you?"

"Dammit !" Ginny hissed, "I was supposed to bring you inside…"

Hermione glanced at Ginny, Hermione wasn't a baby, she didn't need tabs kept on her, not that her best friend was a tab…

"Do you think he heard what we we're talking about?" Hermione asked as they entered the kitchen, warmth flowing through their veins (Hermione had put out her cigarette just before they came in).

Ginny looked up at Hermione and sighed, "No… his voice was too groggy, come on, now, we have to get some sleep."

So Hermione followed Ginny up the steps, and into her room, where one extra bed had been set up. Hermione crawled into the bed she always slept in, when she was there, only pausing to throw off her shoes before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. French Toast Conversations

**Note: Chapter two!** **Well, it's probably shorter then chapter one, but Chapter three is going to be much longer, but this chapter needed to be short... so Ginny's... secret love intrest was the main point... (Okay The French Toast was one of the main points, too.)**

* * *

The next morning when Hermione woke up Ginny was gone, where had she gone? Brekfast decided Hermione, her tummy grumbling. So, with French Toast in mind Hermione therw her hair up into a bun and walked down the creaking, descending steps, still in yesterday's clothes.  
"Morning everyone!" Hermione said brightly as she entered the small kitchen, in which Ron, Ginny, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated around the cramped table.

"Good morning, 'Mione, Ginny's just told us somthing intresting about you!" Said Ron, with a smirk on his face.Hermione's heart sank, _oh no, she's told them_, Hermione thought with a deep loathing for Ginny.

"Oh...di-did she? And... what did she tell you, exactly?" Hermione asked, losing her appitite.

Molly Weasley shot Ginny a reproachful look, "Ginerva, you shouldn't have told anyone that, it wasn't any of your bussiness"

Ginny nearly spat out her Orange Juice, "Are you kidding me? My best friend's health is extremly important to me"

"Is anyone going to tell me what Ginny told you?" Hermione said, loudley, over the now yelling Molly.

"You haven't quit smoking." Ron said, although, it wasn't unkind, it was merley amused. Hermione nearly burst out laughing, so Ginny hadn't told them about her father, "Oh, well, yea, I have, but it's okay I'm going to quit in awhile"

Hermione, suddenly realising how starving she was, sat down on the rickity wooden chair, and forked some French Toast off the plate in the middle of the table and onto her own."Hermione, how do theese... siggyarthings work?" Mr. Weasly asked, intrested in Muggle things, as usual.

Molly blushed, embarassed by her husband, and as she passed Hermione home made syrup, she said sternly to Arthur, "Would you please!? The poor girl dosen't need to be answering your silly questions, dear! And, you've got to be getting to The Ministry! Your going to be late..."

Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek bade them all good-bye and walked over to the fire place, before getting devourd by green flames.

"The nerve of him..." Mrs. Weasly muttered as she headed up the stairs.

Ginny laughed at her mother and then turned to Harry, "So, you haven't exactly been the life of the party, why are you so quiet"

Harry looked up from his plate, grinned then said, "Well... just thinking... about last night," then Harry forked himself some more food.

"Ugh, spare me, please?" Hermione said, voice muffled with toast.

Ron laughed, even though it wasn't ment to be a joke.

"I just ment, I seen you smoking last night, but I didn't see you, see you," Harry said, not making much sense.

Ginny raised one eyebrow, "Uh? Harry speak english or don't speak at all."

"I just ment," Harry said staring at Hermione, "I seen you smoking but didn't realise you were doing it."

"And they call you The Chose One?" Ginny laughed at a now blushing Harry.

Hermione watch Harry mimic Ginny when she wasn't looking, oh he loved her, Hermione knew it, but Ginny was over Harry, way over Harry.

"Ginny, do you mind passing the Syrup?" Ron asked, staring longingly at the Syrup Container.

Hermione giggled as Ginny passed him the syrup and said (making a fair point), "Don't you have enough, your toast is already drowning in it."

Ron mumbled somthing that sounded like a swear word as he layered more of the sugary substance on his toast. As Ron went to put it down on the table it fell from his hands and got all over Harry.

"Dammit!" Harry swore under his breath, furious.

Ginny smiled, "I'll get it, you probably can't reach your wand without getting more of it on you"

Harry scowled but allowed Ginny to clean up the mess with her wand. Harry was probably starting to get confused by her, one minuet she's insulting him the next she's helping him...

"Umm... Ginny just because the Ministry dosen't have proof your doing underage magic, do you really think you should break the law?" Asked Hermione.

Ginny just laughed. Maybe she wasn't totally over Harry, afterall.

"May I talk to you in private for a second Ginny?" Hermione asked, knowing that she would forget her question if she waited untill later.Ginerva nodded and followed Hermione into the upstairs bathroom, it has a lock on the door, so they decided they wouldn't be barged in on."So... you were awfully quick to help Harry..." Hermione said, beating around the bush.

Ginny shrugged, "So"

"Do you fancy him, still? I thought you liked... you know..."

"I do still like him... both of them." Ginny said, slighty uncomfy.

Hermione stared at Ginny, wondering, then she said, "Why do you like him?"

Ginny bit her finger nails then asked, "Who Harry?"

"No," Hermione said. "Draco."

"Not all Slytherins are bad!"

"He is." Hermione said. If Ginny was allowed to look out for her, surley Hermione was allowed to look out for Ginny, too. Ginny looked slightly hurt, as if she knew he was bad news, but couldn't resist, as if he, Draco, were an addiction.

"Lets go back downstairs they'll be wondering what we're up to." Ginny mumbled, taking the easy route out, and unlocking the door.  
Hermione and Ginny had quickly formed a plan, if they were to be asked what they had been up to. Right on que Ron opened his mouth and asked Ginny (but staring at Hermione), "Where were you two?"

"Talking." Ginny answered.

"About?" Inquired Harry.

"The best way for me to ak Neville out, when we get back to school." Hermione answered staring at Ron, cheekily.  
Ron was obviously taken aback, not knowing it was a joke, unlike Harry.

"Kidding, Ronald." Hermione told him.

Ginny laughed as Ron muttered, "I know," while his face was growing slightly pink.


	3. The Meeting Of The Snakes And Lions

**Note: So... chapter three (but you knew that). So in the last Note, in Chapter Two I said we would only see The Burrow in the first three chapters... well I was wrong, we will have to see it in chapter four, too. But not chapter five, I swear it... Anywhoo, this one is somewhat longer then the first two, enjoy ;)**

* * *

For the rest of the time at The Burrow, there was consistant flirting, between Ginny and Harry. It was really cute when they flirted, Hermione thought, but Ron on the other hand... when Ron flirted with her it was pathetic, really. 

When Ron flirted with Hermione it was done very sloppy. He would make vulgar comments, and then make up for it.  
But Hermione felt as if she could have suffured through all of Ron's comments and sad pick- up lines if he would only bother to stop calling her 'Moine. Even though this nickname had followed her for years, she couldn't bear it anymore, she was a new person, she wanted a new nickname, one that didn't make her feel like a kid.

But aside from wishing to have Ginny and Harry's smooth flirting (and out of all of that nobody had asked anyone out yet!) Hermione was still smoking, she hadn't even attempted to quit. Ron didn't mind, nor Harry, and no matter how many dirty looks Ginny shot Hermione, she kept quiet.

Hermione enjoyed the summer to the maximum possible likeness. The four spent days playing two- on- two Quidditch games, de-gnoming the garden, and having fun attempting to make Cauldron Cakes (they tasted worse the Hagrid's Rock Cakes, to say the least).

But finally the day before the first of September came. It was the day Molly had set up to go to Diagon Alley.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted, running down the steps of The Burrow, Hermione on her heels.

"Yes? I'm in the back, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasly called through the open back door. Hermione and Ginny followed Molly's voice trhough the door, both extremley giddy.

"Mum?" Ginny asked agian.

"What Ginerva?" Molly asked her daughter, sweetly.

Ginny scowled, "Don't call me Ginerva, call me Ginny. And... Mum... do you mind... If... If I just went off with Hermione... Just me and her... without Harry, you, dad or Ron"

Molly had thought they should go together, as it was Hermione, Ron and Harry's last year, and Ginny's second to last. But, Mrs. Weasly had noticed the girls changing so she thought about it for a moment before saying, "Well... Alright but you have to meet us at The Leaky Cauldron at... say, Seven o'clock? Now could you go round up Ron and Harry, we'll be leaving in a minuet"

The girls shireked, agianst all odds, they had come out on top, wow.

After directing the two boys to Molly, Ginny and Hermione quickly got dressed out of thier payjamas, Ginny dressed in silvery- gray jeans, with an off the shoulder blue and white striped halter. Hermione put on a white skirt, with Stillettos (of course), with a white wife beater  
that had "Dream" written elegantly in silver across the chest.

"Do I look good?" Asked Hermione staring at Ginny who was clearly prettier.

"Wonderful! Much better then me... Although, we still need make-up!" Ginny answered happily, taking out her wand and doing a spell. Suddenly her face was lined with make-up... perfectly done make-up.

"Can you do mine? I want a silver smoky eye." Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and did the same spell to Hermione, now they were ready to go... Almost.

"Wait, my purse. It has my smokes in it." Hermione told Ginny.

After all had been done the two girls reentered the living room, only to get shoked stares everywhere, except (surprisingly) from Molly.

"Your not wearing that," Ron objected staring at his sister.

Harry bit his lip then blurted, "Are you a whore, Hermione"

Molly pretended not hear any of this.

"Molly, dear, have you seen what Ginny's wearing?" Arthur asked his wife.

Molly couldn't ignore this, "Yes, I have, but she's growing up! And it's only Diagon Alley"

"Yeah, Ron, it's only Diagon Alley, and this is exactly why me and Hermione are walking off by ourselves!" Ginny said, blushing.

Ron was about to object when Arthur thrust a pot with Floo Powder in his hand and held a finger to his lips, signaling silence.

Ron went in the the fire place and shouted "Diagon Alley"

"I hope he gets lost." Sniggered Ginny.

Next was Harry, he managed to say it right, this time. Then it was Ginny's turn. Next was Arthur, and then finally, Hermione's.

"Diagon Alley!" She yelled. Hermione felt the famliar dizzy sensation and tucked her elbows in tighter. Finally she arrived, with soot all over her white outfit, luckily magic goes unnoticed in Diagon Alley, so Hermione was able to clean up herself.

Two seconds later Molly was out of the fire place in Flourish And Blotts.  
After saying good-bye to everyone Hermione and Ginny walked off (also after they had thier gold in thier pockets.

"Where should we go?" Ginny asked Hermione, bored.

Hermione thought for a moment and then said, "How about we go and get some Ice Cream? I'm starving"

So Ginny and Hermione walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. While they were waiting in line two very cute boys walked in, and it wasn't Harry or Ron.

"Ginny- look." Hermione said, pointing at the door with her chin.

Ginny looked over and seen the only two people that could have made this day both better, and worse.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of Gryffindor whores?" Draco Malfoy's voice came, cruel and cold.

Blaise Zabini was right beside him, staring at Hermione with what could have been either, hunger or longing in his eyes.

"Ease up Draco. They might have to call Potter and Weaslebee to come beat up the big bad Slytherins." Zabini said, laughing, clearly finding his joke much funnier then he should have.

Hermione gave Ginny a sly look before replying, and staring at Blasie straight in his eyes, "You know what they say, though? Boys only tease the girls they like."

Hermione liked flirting, the smooth kind she was determined to make Blaise give her, not the sloppy version that was owned by Ron.

"Couldn't love a filthy mud-blood like you. Or a blood traitor like yourself, Weaslette." Malfoy said, trying to act tough.

Just then the person in front of Hermione and Ginny moved away, they could order now."Um, Two scoops of black beetle liqourish," Ginny asked then turned to Hermione, "What do you want"

Hermione had to think for a minuet, but it was cut off by Blaise or Draco's eyes on her, she could feel them.

"I'll have the same"

"Two Galleons, miss." Said Florean.

With a wickid grin Ginny got two Galleons out of her pocket, and dropped them, on purpose. She kneeled down to pick them up, Hermione felt the boys' eyes leave her and go to Ginny. Ginny stood up and gave the Two Galleons to Florean and took the Ice Creams.

"Thanks." Hermione said taking her Ice Cream, and leaving the shop.

The two girls sat at a table outside, why not relax before going shopping?

"Have they gotten hotter or are my eyes playing tricks?" Hermione asked, thinking about how Blaise's eyes were perfectly gray, with his tight black shirt, that pushed up his muscles. And, the way his hair fell around his face, perfectly.

"Hermione, you have 20/20 vision." Ginny answered, laughing, but thinking about the way Draco's hair fell messily everywhere, it sounded like Harry's hair but his was... well, he could pull his off. And he did look amazing, in a slightly baggy gray shirt with jeans.

"Look at them, strutting around, though." Hermione said, pointing at Zabini and Draco, who had now left the shop, only Malfoy had an Ice Cream, though.

Ginny glanced over, and then, "Oh no. There coming this way"

Hermione smiled, "Wonder what they want?"

Then she licked her Ice Cream, slightly sexily. Hermione was half hoping that they wern't coming, but half praying they were.

"Blaise, Malfoy, what are you two doing with the 'Gryffindor Whores'." Ginny mimicked them.

Draco scoffed, "Do you think I like being in your presence"

But Blaise stopped acting cocky, he was staring at his feet.

"What's wrong with Zabini?" Hermione asked Draco. But before Draco could answer Blaise looked up and said (slightly rude), "Not like you'd have one, but do you maybe know a spell that could get me a lighter"

"Besides 'Accio'?" Hermione giggled, "No, but here you can use mine." She handed him her lighter, from her purse.

"Wow, Granger, why do you have a lighter?" Blaise asked, impressed.

Ginny answered, dully, as if to say that she was there, too, "She smokes, like you do, I see."

She was right, Blaise had just taken out a smoke. "Wow, hot and a rule breaker... To bad you aren't a Slytherin. Love to do things to you, I would." Zabini smiled.

Draco looked like he had been slapped, "A mud-blood"

Zambini rolled his eyes. So did Hermione. Then Ginny said to Malfoy, "What happened to you? I know you and... Padma, was it? Had a fling. She may not be a 'mud-blood' but she's a Gryffindor, I know exactly who you are, I've figured you out Malfoy."

Draco was furious, "Are you kidding me? I played her, I played her like a poor game of Wizard's Chess. She was on the losing team, obviously."

Ginny could of taken the bait, and backed down, and made seemed like a fool, instead she flirted (even though she thought he was somthing of a poser...a hot poser), "We should play Wizard's Chess, I reckon you'd be on the losing team if we ever did play."

Malfoy grinned, "We should play... When hell freezes over!"

Blaise laughed. Ginny and Hermione scowled.

"But... untill then, we could go buy our school supplies together..." Blaise said, unconfidently.

Malfoy looked pissed, but he nodded.

So for the next three hours, The four of them went shopping, blissfully in the dark, without running into anyone, and the actually had fun, all of them. Blaise and Hermione kept sharing Ciggarettes, which Ginny thought was gross, and Draco, rambled on about his summer, pretending to be bored, and Ginny realised that she liked him much more then she did Harry.

Soon the Seven O'clock time limit came and they said good-bye to the boys and headed toward The Leaky Cauldron.

"You got everything?" Mrs. Weasly asked the girls when they got in.

"Oh, yes. We had a lot of fun buying it, too, didn't we?" Ginny laughed.

Ron and Harry gave them curios looks, but in the midst of getting back to The Burrow everyone was just happy to be getting home, with sore feet and shopping bags full to the brim. Hermione had, had a lot of fun today, but she had to admit (although, she hated it) not all Slytherin's were bad... or were they?


End file.
